


Mon amour (oh how I've missed you)

by Clexualz



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa deserve the world, Confused!Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff fest, Lexa has major heart eyes for Clarke, Many eyerolls, No Angst, Raven is my idol, a lot of feelings, a lot of fluff, all the Clexa feels, canon-divergent, fuck you jroth, honestly it's all fluff, soft gay puddle Lexa, soft girlfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexualz/pseuds/Clexualz
Summary: Canon-Divergent AU. No AI storyline. Clexa relationship established. Takes place somewhere between s3-s4. Lexa has to travel around the clans for a courtesy trip while Clarke goes to Arkadia in the meantime.Okay, so as you can tell by the tags, this fic is basically fluff after fluff. I just really miss my babies and I just want them to be happy and in love together.





	Mon amour (oh how I've missed you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really loved working on this one-shot and hope you'll love it as much as I do, there's some trigedasleng in the text that I translated at the end.
> 
> Enjoy^^

Art has always been the perfect escape for Clarke Griffin. It allowed her to clear her mind when she felt like her head was about to explode, when she felt overwhelmed by the sometimes crushing weight of her responsabilities as a young leader. To find peace, even if just for a few mere hours before she’d have to go back to her reality, back to meeting rooms and boring political talks. Or it would be her safe haven when she needed to be alone.

That’s how she found herselft seated with her knees tucked to her chest and back against an old looking tree at a small clearing close to Arkadia, charcoal in her left hand and drawings-full sketchbook resting on her thighs. It had been a little over two weeks now that Clarke had left the comfort of her home in Polis to visit the skaikru while her love had left for a long, painful, endless, three weeks long courtesy trip around the villages of a few of the clans of the Kongeda. It was a rather beautiful day outside as the rays of the midday sun kissed her pale skin tenderly, the slight breeze of the beginning of Spring blowing softly at the nape of her delicate neck. The blonde had fled camp to her secret hiding place a little after breakfast as she didn’t have anything planned for the day. Today was one of those days when the peaceful silence of the nature was everything she needed. In fact, she could even hear the lovely chirping sounds of the-

“CLARKE? HEY CLARKE!”

Raven Reyes’s obnoxiously loud yell abruptly broke her out of her silence-filled bubble, effectively scaring the life out of her while making her hit the back of her head on the thick tree trunk behind her. Clarke’s hand immediately flew to clutch the now sore part of her skull as she let out a painful yelp.

“Ow Raven what the fuck? ” As soon as the small Latina’s dark eyes found hers, Raven started a small jogg in her direction enthusiastically while she waved almost frantically at her, like Clarke wasn’t fully aware of her presence. So much for a quiet day, the ambassador thought to herself. Two seconds later, the fiery mechanic was at her sides, a slight smirk gracing her features. “So that’s where you were hiding! I see you’re drawing, what is it about? Can I see, please Clarke?”, the dark skinned woman asked her friend, completely ignoring the blonde’s near pannick attack from previously. Clarke, still somewhat recovering from the little heart attack Raven nearly made her have, chose to avoid the mechanic’s rambling questions and opted to ask her own. “How do you even knew where to find me? I didn’t tell anyone! ” Raven only shrugged nonchalantly and waved it off with a swift gesture of her hand, as if it was ridiculous to even think about. “That’s irrelevant. Now let me see what’s got you so entranced.” She made a move to snatch Clarke’s sketchbook from her before the golden-haired girl slapped her hands away, leaving Raven with only a tiny glimpse of her work to see. But it was enough for the witty Latina to recognize what is was that got her friend so worked up. Of course, why did she even bothered? She crossed her arms at her chest as a devious smirk gradually formed on her face, her head tilting amusingly to the side. “Is this the all mighty Commander of the coalition’s ass I see over there?”

Clarke cursed at her traiterous face as her cheeks quickly reddened furiously in embarrassment, wishing nothing more at that moment than to just crawl into the vast deepness of the Earth. Leaving it to Raven Reyes to make her blush like a three year old getting caught at coloring on the walls. The crimson red gracing Clarke’s soft cheeks gave the sassy girl everything she needed to know as she rolled her eyes and exclaimed incredulously loud “Really, Clarke, another one?!”, the barely younger girl shrugged almost shyly, her eyes going back on the work in front of her as she went overbearingly, too sickeningly soft for Raven’s hardass exterior’s likings. She snorted loudly and threw her arms exaggeratingly in the air to emphasize her point even more. “Disgusting. That’s disgusting. You two are disgusting. Did I mention how disgusting you are?”

Clarke ducked her head bashfully as she fiddled with her charcoal, at last looking incredibly like the lovestruck teenager she truly was, that they all were. “What can I say, Raven? I’m in love.” At that, the girl made a few gagging noises as she mimicked to vomit. “That’s so…lame. When did you become so smitten and soft? Where did the Clarke “You may be the Chancellor, mom, but I’m in charge” Badass Griffin we all know and find hot as hell go? For all I know, that Clarke is dead and she’s been replaced by her lovey-dovey, whipped clone? You know, I strongly believe in conspiracy theories. So I’m gonna ask you this only once. Are you or are you not a clone of Clarke Griffin sent from a parallel universe? And you’d better take me seriously, I’m quite good at making things go boom.” Raven waited and narrowed her eyes in what she thought was a menacing gaze that really only made her look more ridiculous in Clarke’s eyes.

“You’re such a pathetic, idiotic drama queen, Raven Reyes. I swear to God, you’re the worst.” The skaikru ambassador added with a repressed little smile that contradicted her words. Raven’s face broke into a proud smile, her hands going to her hips and puffing her chest. “I’m awesome. You love me. And also a genius. You love me.” Clarke rolled her eyes goodnaturedly at her friend’s antics as she closed her sketchbook and wiped her hands on her pants. “Unfortunately. Why are you here anyway, weren’t you supposed to be working on something, and I quote, “totally cool”?” Hazel eyes blinked and the girl snapped her thumb and middle fingers together as if she only now remembered why she came to see the blonde in the first place. “Yes, good point. I actually came here because I want you to try and see that totally cool thing you just mentioned. You won’t regret it, I promise. Hell, maybe you could show it to Commander Gay Puddle next time you see her. Anyway, are you coming or what, I don’t have all day! Raven Reyes is very in demand around here or so I’ve heard.”

Clarke lifted an incredulous eyebrow. “First of all, Commander Gay Puddle, honestly? And are you really talking about yourself in the third person?” Raven scrunched down her eyebrows in a serious expression, looking like she was in deep thoughts. “I have to admit..you’re right. Commander Heart Eyes does sound much better than Commander Gay Puddle, Clarke you’re a genius!” Clarke deadpanned on deaf ears “I never said that” as the Latina made her way back to Arkadia and gesturing Clarke to follow. “Let’s go, Clarke!”

For the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, Clarke rolled her eyes.

Raven Reyes.

* * * * 

“Look at that baby! Isn’t this cool? I think it’s totally cool. What do you think, Clarke?”

Raven looked like a proud mother as she handed her blue eyed friend the small electronic device she worked on the last couple of days. The girl turned it over in her hands as she inspected the small object pensively, remembering what kind of technology the people of the Old World used to develop. “Is this an iPod?” Raven bore a proud smirk as she yet again crossed her arm and rested them on her chest. “Damn right it is. Monty found it when they searched the Moutain for useful stuff. ‘Fixed it pretty easily and now works like it never broke. I looked into it and there’s a shit load of music in there. Wanna try some?” Clarke looked genuinely curious and pleasantly surprised at Raven’s latest project. “Sure, why not?”

She clicked on the colourful icon of the music app and clicked on a random song, a light melody soon dancing in the air of the room.

 _Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
Let me see what Spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars…

Clarke knew that song, it was her dad’s favourite. He used to sing it with her mom all the time, back on the Ark. He would grab her mother’s much smaller hands and they would sway back and forth in the small living room of their quarters, still looking like lovesick teenagers. For as much as it made her miss her dad, it brought a soft smile to her pinky lips as it was a memory she held dear in her heart.

“Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra, an old classic.” Clarke voiced with a wistful twinkle in her cerulean pools that didn’t flew past the mechanic beside her.

“Looks like you’re quite familiar with this song.” Raven spoke inquisitively.

Her friend looked far away then. “It was my dad’s favourite, he listened to it all the time.”

The other girl sported an empathetic small smile on her defined features. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke shrugged, reassuring smile gracing her face. “It’s okay, it’s been a while. Besides, this song truly is great, I only have great memories from it.”

Raven looked a little relieved for her friend, herself knowing the pain of losing a loved one. She replied soflty. “You bet your ass it’s a great song. Wanna listen to another one? I can’t believe how many of them there is in this little thing.”

The blonde chuckled. “It’s incredible, why don’t you choose it this time.” She handed back the engine to Raven and the later pressed on shuffle. That one had an electric beat, the kind of beat that made you hot from inside.

 _O lord have mercy I’m begin you please_  
_I’m feelin’ drained_  
_I need love_  
_You charge me up like electricity_  
_Jump start my heart with you love…_

The tan skinned girl whistled appreciatively. “Now that song is hot. Like really really hot. Slowly-grinding- yourself- on- someone hot.”

Clarke once more rolled her eyes at her hormonal friend. “Oh com on, Griffin! Tell me this isn’t even a little hot.” She suggestively wiggled her eyebrow and slightly nudged her side with her elbow until her friend relented.

“Fine, Raven. You’re right.”

“What?”

“I said you’re right.”

“Excuse me I don’t quite get what it is you’re telling me.”

“Raven-”

“I can’t hear you say it.”

“Oh my god Raven, serious-”

“What?” She practically yelled while she simultaneously cupped her ear with her hand as if to hear better.

“This fucking song is hot now would you please shut up and let it go!” Clarke threw with clear exasperation at her friend.

The girl smirked victoriously looking rather infuriatingly smug. “Told ‘ya. Third time’s a charm, pick another one. I love our little music session!”

The romantic notes of the next song made Clarke long achingly for Lexa, Raven’s instantaneous freezing form at the sweet melody completely lost to her.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_This magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_  
_Although I close my eyes_  
_I see la vie en rose_

 _When you press me to your heart_  
_I’m in a world apart_    
_A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_  
_Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose…_

As the song ended, Clarked opened her eyes only to find a strange look on her friend’s face. “Raven?”

The speed at wich she jerked her head would almost be comical if she didn’t look so perturbed. Though she quicky schooled her expressions, looking as nonchalant about it as she could. “Yup, that’s me, though I thought you knew that, Clarke.” Her smirk was too off to be her usual signature Raven Reyes’s smirk.

“Are you okay?” The blonde couldn’t help the worried frown on her face.

Raven scoffed. “Of course I am.”

Clarke was having none of it. “What’s bothering you, Raven?” The girl still acted like nothing happened, which honestly only served to add to Clarke’s worry.

“Nothing’s bothering me, Clarke.” If she were anyone else, she wouldn’t have thought nothing of the almost non-existent flicker of Raven’s dark eyes. But she was not anyone else.

She tentatively put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s me. What’s wrong, Rae?” The girl’s jaw clenched so hard Clarke hurt for her as a single tear escaped from her left eye.

“It was our song.”

It was all the blonde needed to know.

 _Finn_.

“Oh..” The mechanic shrugged out of the golden-haired girl’s grasp.

“It’s stupid. He’s long gone. It’s nothing.” Clarke couldn’t help the wave of mixed feelings pushing through her. Finn was not something they ever talked about.

“Raven I’m-”

“Please don’t say you’re sorry, I’m sick of being pitied.” That, Clarke thought, she could definitely understand. Instead, she slowly, carefully pulled the girl in for what she hoped was a comforting hug, embracing her as thight as she dared.

She wasn’t at all excepting Raven to cling to her this desperately as her small frame trembled silently. Clarke tightened her hold to let her friend know she was there.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be alright. I’m here.” She let out soothingly, softly.

After a few long minutes, Raven finally let go of Clarke and furiously wiped her tears. “I’m such a fucking mess.” She voiced self-deprecatingly.

“Aren’t we all?”

A shadow of a smirk flashed in Raven’s face. “What are you, my shrink? Anyway, I’m hungry. ‘You comin’ or not, Griffin?”

Her eyes really started to hurt her blue eyes, yet again rolling at the girl’s comment as the two made their way to the cafeteria.

Raven Reyes.

* * * * 

“Look at who finally decided to grace us with her presence!” Octavia let out sarcastically as Clarke and Raven made their way to the table where Lincoln, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Miller and Octavia herself were seated.

At that, Raven made a pretty loud snorting noise. “Please, you’re the one who’s always playing hide and seek in the forest with your Grounder boyfriend, no offence Lincoln.”

Lincoln grinned amusedly at the girl’s snarky comment, strongly reminiscing him of Octavia, whose jaw had clenched slightly at her friend’s words. “None taken.”

Octavia defiantly lifted an eyebrow as she spoke. “Anyway, I wasn’t talking about you, Raven, you’re literally always here. I was talking about Clarke, obviously.”

The small Latina smirked confidentially while looking the younger girl directly in the eyes. “Sure you were.” She flashed her a cocky wink that made Octavia roll her eyes.

“I was.”

“Sure.” Another wink.

“I was talking about Clarke, Raven.”

She put a hand on the sky warrior’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Octavia, I’m happy to see you, too.”

“Jesus fuck, Raven-” She never got to finish her phrase as Monty, bless him, Clarke thought, greeted her over their childish bickering.

“Clarke, it’s good to see you. How are you?” Raven gasped indignantly.

“Hey, I’m here, too! Why don’t you ask me how I am?” Monty, being the sweet boy he is, turned his gentle gaze on the mechanic and gave her his attention. “Hello to you too, Raven. You look great today, how are you?”

“I’m great, no needs to suck my ass, jeez.” Octavia banged her forehead on the table, Lincoln giving her a concerned look. Clarke at last put an end to their ridiculous conversation as she replied to Monty.

“I’m good, Monty, thank you for asking. How are you guys? I’ve been here for two weeks and it feels like I’ve barely seen you at all.” Another snort from Raven.

“That’s because you didn’t.” Jasper pointed his fork in Raven’s direction. “She’s right.” That’s when Bellamy came to Clarke’s rescue. “Guys, let the girl breath for a second, how about that?”

Clarke threw a grateful glance at Bellamy and mouthed him a thank you.

“Bellamy’s right, guys. Our friend has been busy with, you know, making sure our asses are all safe, healthy and happy since she got back and only decided to take some time for herself for once. Cut the girl some slack.” Miller added.

That pleasently surprised her, to see someone standing up for her and recognizing everything she’s done and still does for her people warmed her insides. “Thanks, Miller, that means a lot.”

He shrugged as if it was nothing. “It’s true, though. Since we’ve been sent to the ground, all you do is putting us above yourself and even your own relationship to ensure our safety, so thank you.”

Clarke felt her cheeks get warm at such a statement, she was at a loss of words, which didn’t happen quite often. Fortunately for her though, Monty sensed her slight discomfort so he easily change the subject. “How’s Polis these days?”

The blonde leader smiled appreciatively at him, earning a small nod in return from the boy. “It’s great, actually. Things are finally settling down and the clans are satisfied, trades are being made regularly between the coalition. Lexa has made an incredible work at getting us where we are right now.”

Just the thought of her made Clarke’s heart hammer and long ridiculously. She wanted to hold her tight, to kiss her heavenly lips as she caressed her silky hair. To get lost in the most beautiful eyes she honestly has ever seen. God, how much she needed her, it was almost pathetic. But she couldn’t bring herself to care, she was happy. Lexa made her so deeply, truly happy. She was so irrevocably in love with Lexa. _Her_ Lexa.

Of course, Raven missed nothing of the longing look on her face. A shit eating smirk made its way on the girl’s lips. “I see the Commander’s not the only one with major heart eyes.”

Octavia snorted as she turned to Lincoln. “Are we that disgusting?”

The grounder’s eyes softened before Bellamy replied for him, mumbling as he took a sip of water. “Yes you are. It’s gross.”

His sister glared at him and Raven patted him of the shoulder with a compassionate expression. “You and me both. We are surrounded by disgusting couples, they are everywhere and we’d better run before we catch their disease.”

Jasper offered her his hand as their shared a high five. “Amen to that, sister. It should be illegal to be this gross in public, or at all really.”

Octavia and Clarke both rolled their eyes while Lincoln just looked fairly amused. “You guys are terrible.” Clarke voiced affectionately.

“How is the Commander, Clarke?” The tall man genuinely inquired. She didn’t have the time to pronounce a word before Raven faked a yawn and exaggeratingly rolled her eyes.

“Boooring. Hey you know what would be way more fun than to hear Clarke being all mushy over her commander girlfriend? A game night and alcohol.” Jasper whipped his head and suddenly looked very interested at what his friends were saying. “Did someone say game night and alcohol in the same sentence? If that’s the case-”

“We are not having a party.” Clarke immediately replied.

The mechanic whined. “Aw Clarke com on, it’s not even a party. It’s just a little gathering between friends..and alcohol. Don’t be such a grandma.”

Octavia and Jasper were quick to back Raven up.

“Com on, Clarke. Please!”  
“It won’t kill you.”

“I have to get up early tomorrow.” Clarke lamely answered. That only seemed to prepp Raven more.

“Clarke _Elizabeth_ Griffin-”

“That’s not my middle name.”

“Let me finish.” Clarke relented and made a gesture with her hand to tell her to continue.

“Clarke _Elizabeth_ Griffin, you are honestly a great leader, the best we have here, and an amazing person with so many qualities and I mean no disrespect, but you really need to loosen the _fuck_ up. We really appreciate everything you do for us and all, but you’re way too fucking uptight. So please, for once in your life, forget about your responsabilities and enjoy yourself. Even if just for tonight.”

After pondering for a few seconds, Clarke reluctantly, but really not that much, agreed. “Fine. Game night tonight it is, but no crazy drinking games! I don’t want to die from an ethylic coma.”

“Yeah sure, whatever you say, Clarke.” Raven mischievously replied.

She was so getting drunk.

* * * * 

They were all drunk.

“What the _fuck_ is this, Raven?” Clarke said as she tried to guess what was the word her game partner had drew. The gang was playing their own version of Pictionary that they modified to a drinking game. Clarke teamed up with Raven, Octavia with Lincoln, Monty and Jasper and finally, Bellamy and Miller. Needless to say, team Linctavia was crushing everybody.

“I can’t tell you, you have to guess it, Claarke. That’s the main purpose of this fucking game.” Raven said with a heavy tongue. Their team sucked considerably, what with Raven having the capacity to draw like a two year old.

“But I have literally no idea what this is.” Octavia snorted, really happy that she wasn’t with Raven.

“Yeah Raven, this drawing looks fucking terrible, you suck! This is gonna be such an easy win for us, Lincoln.” She said smugly as Raven turned to Clarke impatiently.

“Just try something. Besides, weren’t you supposed to be an artist or some shit?” Bellamy snickered.

“This definitely isn’t art, Reyes. Even _I_ can do better than this.” He gestured aimlessly in the direction of Raven’s drawing.

“Like hell you can! You can’t even draw a fucking tree. If you think I’m exaggerating, just ask Miller. Poor guy, stuck with you.”

Bellamy gasped indignantly as he whipped his head towards Miller. “Miller?”

He giggled drunkenly. “Sorry. ‘Kinda looked like a shriveled noodle.” He scrunched his face in distaste and Bellamy looked positively insulted.

“I can’t believe you guys!” Raven abruptly interrupted them all.

“Would you all please shut the fuck up? Clarke is trying to concentrate. Clarke, hey Clarke! What’s my word?” She gestured at her pathetic attempt at sketching.

Clarke furrowed her brows, as if willing her brain to come up with a word that even ressembled the stain of ink on Raven’s board. “Um..a flying pig?”

“It was a mermaid, Clarke.”

Everyone except Raven cackled loudly, the Blake siblings looking rather smug, Octavia because of her imminent winn, and Bellamy because it seemed like he wasn’t the worse “artist” after all.

Jasper yelled as Monty made to refill the two girls’ cup for their consequence. “WRONG, DRINK UP SUCKERS!”

The following morning would be pure hell.

* * * *

She should be able to sleep. Rationally, the fresh night air and the soundless village saved for the soothing notes of the owls in the forest should be able to lull her to sleep rather easily. It always did.

Except it _didn’t_.

Lexa growled and opened her restless eyes. It had been hours since she got to bed, and hours of endless tossing and turning in her abnormally cold, empty cot. She had had a long day. She was tired. But she could not fall asleep. It was absolutely maddening. But the worst part was, she didn’t even know why rest would not come to her.

Except she did. Of course she did.

Deep blues and golden hair and a smile that made her heart palpitate so hard it pained her were the sole causes of her persistant sleeplessness, or rather the excruciating absence of those sights were.

Lexa wasn’t used to know how the hollowness of sleeping alone felt like anymore. Since her love had permanently moved to Polis, and oh, how much the mere thought of Clarke sharing her home made the blood in her veins pump furiously, there hadn’t been a single night they spent separated.

They woke up each other every morning with lazy kisses and soft whispers and fell asleep in each other’s arms every night. They had developped their own little routine. It was perfect. Life with Clarke was everything she always dreamed of but never expected she would ever have.

Clarke kom Skaikru was completely, wholly, unquestionably everything.

She was entirely, unconditionally, ridiculously in love with Clarke, and being without her love, who had become her safe place, her sanctuary, that long was extremely difficult.

Sighing wistfully, Lexa got up and went to drink a glass of water, trying to will any thoughts of the blonde godess away but knowing irrevocably the impossible probability of such a thing.

As she took a sip of fresh water, the soft light of the Moon filtering through her tent made something shine and caught her sight. Frowning in curiosity, she gently put her cup back on the table and made her way over to her opened travel bag, where the shimmering came from.

Lexa crunched down at her bag’s level and pick out the only items remaining, Clarke’s father’s watch rested on a neatly folded, fading grey, v-collared long-sleeved short. _Clarke’s_.

A tender half-smile formed on her plump lips, her lover must have had been the one who packed the items with her things. As she pulled the piece of clothing to her nose to breath in Clarke’s heavenly scent, a small square of what looked like paper fell from the inside of one of the shirt’s sleeves. Her name was inscribed in a delicate calligraphy on the top. This she would recognize anywhere.

Lexa felt her heartbeat accelerate instantly at the implications of exactly what was scribbled on the little note.

She reverently grabbed it and read it with a hammering heart.

_Lexa,_

_I may or may not have stolen a few clothing items of yours while packing for Arkadia (your black long-sleeved shirt that you always wear and forever bears your scent being one of those, yes I took it from your bag when you weren’t looking). While I did not feel even a little remorse at stealing your clothes, I did felt bad at being the only one who got to bring a piece of the other with them. I assumed you would appreciate to have that shabby shirt of mine you seem to love so much for a reason that still escapes me. So there, you have it. Also, I wanted you to keep my watch safe, for I don’t know what kind of crazy stuff Raven will make me do this time and I certainly don’t want it to “go boom”. Ugh, three weeks without you is gonna be so long, why is life so unfair? Anyway, you know the drill; be safe and don’t do anything to reckless. Though, considering how extra you are, you never know what could happen. Most importantly, come back to me. I love you so much, baby._

_With all my love,  
-Your Clarke_

She read the final words with a thin layer of wetness on her piercing green eyes.

_Her Clarke._

She could not help it. She could not help the intense emotions she felt for her blonde, it was terrifying. Lexa loved Clarke with absolutely everything she had, with everything she was. Her love for her sunshine-haired girl was the strongest she ever felt for anyone she had ever loved.

And Clarke loved her.

She loved _her_.

After everything they had been through.

Clarke was in love with her.

It was utterly exhilarating.

She still could not believe Clarke reciprocated her love. It all felt like a dream, a perfect illusion.

But it was so, _so_ real.

The Commander of the thirteen clans was so deeply in love with Clarke Griffin, the girl who fell from the sky. With her silky hair and her heart-melting smile and her hypnotizing blue eyes.

Every single cell in her body longed for Clarke. She wanted to pull her close, hold her tight and never let go. And she would do just that.

In just a few days, she would be by her Clarke’s side again, as it should always be.

The young woman softly grazed the leather on her love’s watch with the tip of her fingers as she quietly murmured to herself. “I’m coming to you, my love.”

At last, she fell asleep. Clarke’s shirt pressed to her nose and her watch on her wrist what she needed to fall in a blissful sleep.

* * * *

“I’m never drinking again. Ever.” Came Raven’s grumbling voice as she massaged her temples with her fingers.

Jasper attempted to sarcastically snort at her comment and quickly stopped when he felt like a giant was kicking at his head.

“Ouch, fuck!”

“You two are talking way too loudly right now.” Clarke said with her head in her hands.

“Whose idiot’s idea was it to get shit-faced again?” Raven whined.

Octavia looked like she was ready to murder someone, which, considering the look on her face, might not have been to far from the truth.

“Yours, Raven. It was yours.”

“Hey, you backed me up.” The girl protested weakly.

“I don’t know what came over me, agreeing at one of Raven Reyes’ ideas. God, I have training in less than an hour. Indra will kill me.” Her brother scoffed.

“As if I would ever allow that to happen. Not on my watch.”

“Please, as if you would ever stand a chance against the Commander’s general.” Clarke nodded her head knowingly.

“Indra is scary. Trust me, Bell, you don’t want to get on her nerves. I know the feeling quite intimately, not the best experience one can have.”

Octavia smirked wryly.

“And we don’t all benefit from the Commander’s personnal protection.” Clarke blushed furiously.

“Lord knows it would do one no good to touch at even a single hair of the Commander Heart Eyes’s girlfriend, am I right.” Raven teased.

“And that’s my cue to leave.”

As if she had heard her daughter’s silent cry for help, Abby entered the cafeteria, her eyes locking with blue ones.

“Hi mom.” The older woman smiled warmly at her.

“ ‘Morning, honey. I was actually looking for you, I need you to go watch over the patients at the medbay, I have a meeting with Marcus and Jackson is out in TonDC to help their healers with a new case of virus.”

Clarke internally groaned, that was the last thing she wanted to do in her state. Though, she couldn’t really deny her mother, so she plastered the best genuine smile she could fame on her face and got up from her seat at the table. “Sure, no problem.”

Abby gratefully pulled her in a quick embrace. “Thank you, sweetheart. I promise I won’t be long, I’ll come back the second I’m done with Marcus.”

Clarke sighed in her mother’s arms. It would be a long day.

* * * * 

“So, how are things with you?” Abby asked in a genuine tone. True to her words, her mother came back from business with Chancellor Kane barely over an half-hour later. Seing as all the patients were currently resting, the two took that opportunity to have a much needed talk with each other.

Clarke smiled warmly, thinking of all the good that had happen in her life recently. “Great. How about you?”

Her mother frowned and cupped her cheeks with both hands as a motherly expression fell on her features. “Baby, I barely see you anymore and the only thing you say to me when we finally have time to just be the two of us is “ _great_ ”? That won’t do it for me, honey. I need more, I want to know how’s my little girl been doing in the great grand capital.”

A warmth spreaded on her cheeks at the embarrassment at being so blatantly babied by her mother. “Mom, seriously?”

Abby lifted an eyebrow as if daring Clarke to contradict her, an habit her daughter had seemed to pick up on over the years. “I don’t care what you’re saying, Clarke. You will always be my baby girl, my stubborn, brilliant, beautiful little girl.”

She blushed. “I’m eighteen. God mom, you can be so embarrassing sometimes.” Though the look on the blonde’s face was fond and loving.

“Eighteen, I can’t believe it. Look at you, so grown up and being all important. Where did the time go?” Abby said as she soflty caressed her daughter’s cheeks with the pad of her thumbs, emotions coathing her voice and nostalgia plastered all over her face.

Clarke gently wrapped her hands around her mother’s wrists, the older woman’s emotional state rubbing off on her. “Your father would have been so, so proud of you. I am, so much. And I know I may not tell you this enough, but what you have accomplished since we sent you here, everything you still so selflessly do for the sake of our people, it makes me enormously proud of you. I am so grateful for you, baby. I know your father was. He loved you so much, sweetheart.”

She didn’t feel the hot warmness coating her skin until her mother delicately wiped the few tears that had shed from her eyes.

“I miss him so much,mom. I know it’s been a while, and most of the time I’m fine with it, at least I think I am. But there’s still some days that I just miss him so badly, where the pain feels like he died yesterday.” At that point, her lower lip was wobbling, her mother pulling her in a tight, familiar embrace. The older Griffin herself had tears in her eyes at the heartbreaking sight of her daughter in so much suffering. She also missed her husband immensely.

“Oh baby, it’s okay to feel like that. I do, too. Your father was the love of my life, one of the greatest people I have ever met. He had the biggest, selfless heart. I’m so glad you inherited that from him.”

Clarke, suddenly sounding so small and vulnerable, clutched to her mother with a vice like hold. “You don’t know how I wish he could have met her, he would have loved her.”

Abby gently pulled back to look at her daughter tenderly. “Of course he would. Jake would have adored Lexa, as much as I hated her when I first met her. How much things have changed since then.”

That brought a small, genuine small on the blonde’s face. “I’m glad they did.”

The doctor pulled at two chairs and gestured at her daughter to sit down. She sported an open smile as she softly demanded “Tell me about her”.

Clarke looked at the ceiling as if willing the words to come to her, her eyes seeming far away. “God mom, I don’t evem know where to start. I just..I..she’s just so amazing. I know it definitely doesn’t look like it from the exterior, and believe me there was a point where I thought she wasn’t capable of feeling any emotions, but Lexa has probably the biggest, most loving heart I have ever had the privilege of encountering. Once I got past all her walls, I saw just how sweet and kind and caring she truly is. And god, mom, I know she would absolutely deny it, but Lexa is honestly the softest. She’s such a sweetheart. I’m just really in love with her, you know. It all probably sounds lame and cheesy, but she makes me feel this way.”

Abby’s heart was so happy at seing the sheer joy and love shining in her daughter’s eyes. She knew how it felt. “Honey, being this in love makes us all sound like hopeless saps, anyway.”

Clarke chucked and squeezed her mom’s hand. “Thank you.”

The older woman furrowed her brows inquisitively. “What for?”

“For being so seemingly supportive of my relationship with Lexa. If I’m being honest, I didn’t except you to be so okay with us.” Abby tilted her head and shrugged.

“She obviously makes you happy, happier than I’ve seen you in a long, long time. Plus, I have eyes. She looks at you like you're the world's greatest wonder. I couldn’t possibly ask for more.”

Clarke felt like her heart could explode from happiness.

“Actually there is something else I expect.”

The blonde looked at her curiously. “What?”

“Grandchildren.”

* * * *

A refreshing thin rain fell from the heavy clouds low in the gray morning sky as Lexa finished to dress herself, Clarke’s shirt proudly being worn underneath her commander’s long coat. Her velvety red sash neatly attached to her pauldron as it flowed regally at her feet. She sported only a thin layer of khol on her lower eyelids and her forehead piece rested as its usual place on her face.

Lexa was just about to go outside her tent as Indra came in, bowing her head respectfully upon seing her _He_ _da_.

“ _Os sintaim, Heda. Ai ste hir gon tel op yu dei de en ste ogud gon bants en dei de yu gapa ste ogud gon yu. Gou gon soujoun gon Arkadia_.”

She had to supress the smile that threatened to break through as her heart began to pound furiously.

A few hours.

In a few hours, she and Clarke would be reunited.

Clarke would be back in her arms, where she belonged forever.

She couldn’t wait anymore.

Nodding with her arms at her back and posture rigid, Lexa started to make her way outside where her black horse waited for her.

“ _Den gon Arkadia oso gyon au._ ”

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, as if suddenly a crushing weight lifted from her shoulders. She felt light and hopeful. It was all because of her niron.

Clarke, always Clarke.

 _Finally_.

* * * *

“Did you hear back from Jackson and the people of TonDC, Abby?” Kane said as he, Abby, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln were all gathered for a quick meeting on how everything went for Arkadia. Since peace was achieved, and their relation with the trikru kept getting better and better, their meetings were really just a brief description of what had been done, things they learned from different clans, like new hunting techniques, etc. Really it was routine talk.

“Yes, actually. With the help of trikru’s healers and both Jackson’s medical knowledge and theirs, they were able to heal almost all the sick back to health. Unfortunately, some of them where to far gone to do anything, though it was only a small minority and they were elders.” Abby replied with a thought for the victims of the virus.

Marcus, ever the perceptive one, noticed the slight sadness in the doctor’s eyes as she recalled the unfortunate losses in TonDC and gently squeezed her small shoulder with his hand.

“I’m sure Jackson and the healers in TonDC did everything they could to save them.” Abby smiled gratefully at him and put her hand on his.

“What about you, Raven, how is the shop?” The Chancellor looked at the Latina with a knowing glance. “Did it explode yet?”

In all her Raven Reyes glory, the girl smirked and puffed her chest proudly as she crossed her muscular arms on her chest. “Nop, but the fireworks I’ve been making certainly will.”

That earned the mechanic a warning look from Clarke.

“Raven I swear to god if you make anything blow up I-” A confident knock on the opened door of Kane’s office made everyone turn back in said door’s direction, revealing a slightly confused Bellamy.

“Bellamy, what is it?” Marcus offered as he caught sight of the older Blake’s weird expression.

“Um, were you expecting any visitors? Because it looks like we’ve been graced by the presence of royalty, all waiting for you behind the gates.” He said with furrowed brows, still looking puzzled and even a little bit annoyed at the unplanned visit, never one to like being kept in the dark.

The moment her friend let out the word royalty, Clarke’s mind went wild and her heart started to beat erratically as she thought of exactly who could be waiting outside and the very real possibility of that person being none other than her very own Commander.

She was out of the room before she could think about what she was doing, her legs moving quickly in the direction of Arkadia’s front. Clarke yelled at the guards watching the entrance the moment she set foot outside, not having a care in the world at how frantic, how desperate she sounded in that very moment.

“Open the gates, now!”

* * * * 

Lexa stood stoically, her Commander personna on full display as she waited for the skaikru to return with their leader. Only Marcus Kane knew of her visit, so she wasn’t surprised when she was told she and her entourage would have to wait for the Chancellor outside their camp. Still, she found it rather irritating, how the guards of the sky people practically dismissed her upon seing her.

She was _Heda._  No one was to disrespect the Commander.

Her jaw clenching tightly to control her impatience, she vaguely had conscience of Indra murmuring something like slitting those disrespectful branwada’s throats in her ear when she heard a yell coming from inside the massive double doors.

“Open the gates, now!”

This voice, she would recognize over thousands of millions others.

Slowly, too slowly for her taste, the heavy iron doors parted and effectively eliminated the final barrier separating herself and her love. At last, they were face to face again.

The moment Clarke appeared from behind the doors, Lexa’s surroundings completely shut down to everything that wasn’t her _hodnes_ , her Clarke. When blue eyes locked with green, the Commander of the thirteen clans forgot where she was and why she was there. The only things she knew were how the overwhelmingly familiar sight of pale skin and pink lips adorning the most breathtaking smile she had ever had the privilege to witness made her mind go completely blank and heart threatening to break through her ribcage. In that moment, the only things she wanted to do was to pull her _niron_ close to her heart and embraced those addicting lips with hers.

From the moment the gates finally opened and revealed the glorious sight of her Commander, Clarke knew she was gone. When she met those unique wide green eyes that softened immediately upon meeting with deep blue ones, the Ambassador of the sky people wanted to cry at the hundreds of emotions the mere view of Lexa caused her. That’s how much Clarke loved her. She was so immensely relieved to finally, finally be reunited with her love for the first time in three honest-to-God weeks. The blonde let out an audible sigh and her shoulders slacked, an invisible weight suddenly leaving her tensed body. For the first time in three weeks, Clarke Griffin could properly breathe again.

“Commander, it is good to see you! How was your travel?”

Marcus Kane’s cheerful voice broke Lexa out of her Clarke-trance and was brusquely snap back to reality. She still had things to deal with before she could finally be alone with her love.

The genuine smile and crinkled brown eyes of the Chancellor as he held out his forearm for her to clasp hers with had the Commander offering him a small grin in return.

“Chancellor Marcus Kane, it is a pleasure to meet with you, too. Our journey was perfectly enjoyable, thank you for inquiring. As I said to your on our last talk, mine and my _kru’s_ final destination of our trip is Arkadia. We planned to stay for the night and then leave tomorrow at sunrise, if that is still alright with you and your people.”

“Of course, it is an honour to have you in our company, _Heda_. Please, allow me to show your warriors their room for the night. I trust Clarke will make sure to see you to yours.” The bearded man said with what sounded like mischief in his voice. As he passed Clarke, he threw her a not so subtle wink and the girl fought the blush creeping at her cheeks, and failed.

Lexa, although quite better at hiding her emotions than her niron, couldn’t help the smallest hint of a smile that pulled at her lips at the implications of the Chancellor’s implications.

Schooling her features, she offered him a courteous nod of her head in gratitude. “Thank you, Chancellor Marcus Kane kom Skaikru.”

He gave her a final nod and left with Lexa’s group in tow, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

As soon as their people left, Lexa’s tense shoulders slackened and her arms left their position at her back to hang at her sides as her expressive eyes softened the way they always did in the presence of the blonde.

“ _Klark_.”

The way she let out this single word sounded reverent and almost breathless. She looked at Clarke so tenderly and the sheer amount of love shining in those vivid emerald orbs made the younger girl weak in the knees and heart absolutely hammering in her chest. She couldn’t take the distance anymore, Clarke needed to feel the comfort, the feeling of safety only the touch of her love could bring her. So in two long strides, Clarke closed the gap between them. Just like that, the two young women were face to face, blue meeting green, breaths mingling together.

“ _Mounin, ai hodnes_.” She said with a tender smile.

The Commander slowly, tentatively, almost shakily reached forward with her hand and tenderly put back soft blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear before she let it slide down to the nape of her neck and cupped it.

At the movement, Clarke caught a glimpse of her fater’s watch resting on Lexa’s wrist. It made her insides flutter and her smile widen. “I take it you’ve found my gift, are you wearing that rag of a shirt too?”

Without words, Lexa took a small step back and untied her long coat Clarke loved so much. Sure enough, when it opened completely, Clarke saw her old shirt beautifully enveloping the slightly older girl’s toned frame. Even that teared up piece of cloth looked great on her, Clarke couldn’t help but be a tiny bit jealous at how everything Lexa adorned made her look fantastic.

Although, any signs of jealousy completely disappeared when she took her time to really take in the sight of her Lexa. Her black pants sticked too her marvellous long legs like they were painted on them, knee-high boots making them look goddess-like. The traditional Commander’s braids gathering Lexa’s usually wild mane and face free of war paint offered a perfect view of the girl’s magnificent features and captivating green eyes. And finally, the opened coat look made Clarke drool.

 _Leksa kom trikru_ was the epitome of regality.

“Did I ever tell you how unfair it is how everything you wear makes you look like a greek goddess?”

Lexa, ever the humble one, blushed and looked away almost timidly at the compliment.

Clarke melted just a little bit at the endearing sight. Gone was the mighty commander façade and young, sweet Lexa made her awaited entrance.

Although she loved making her girl blush, their conversation seriously started to sound one-sided and Clarke needed to feel her again.

“Aw, don’t be so shy. Come here, Commander.” Clarke said playfully, as though to hide how desperate she was getting.

At her title, Lexa snapped her head up. Seconds later, Clarke found herself encircled tightly yet softly by strong arms, Lexa’s face buried in the crook of her neck as she took the scent of her love.

Clarke sighed appreciatively and attached herself back on the girl, head resting on her uncovered shoulder and stroked her back up and down. She physically felt all the remaining tension leaving Lexa’s body as her love sank deeper into her embrace while simultaneously gripping all the more at Clarke, conveying all the longing the blonde herself felt.

“Oh baby, I missed you too.”

She rarely used this particular pet name, but each time the word slipped from her mouth, Lexa melted.

After a long moment of just standing in each other’s arms, Lexa pulled back from her nest in the crook of the blonde’s neck to gaze into her favorite pair of eyes in the world and was startled at the pure love she found there. They looked at her with soft adoration and she felt her own pair of emeralds get wet at the overwhelming feeling Clarke’s love stired her up with. It stole her breath entirely and kept her from vocalizing any coherent sentences.

“ _Ai hodnes..meizen niron..ai tombom..ai gaf in yu spika gon ain._ ”

Clarked chuckled heartily and gingerly kissed the apple of her cheek. “Why don’t we go in my room for a little while, the others can wait.”

Lexa blindly followed Clarke to the needed privacy of their room, where they would properly reunite.

* * * *

The minute the door to their room closed, Lexa snaked her arms around her love’s waist and pulled her to her heart as pillow lips encircled addictive pink ones and began to nip and suck.

Their kiss was languid and sweet, like they had all the time in the world. At that moment, they could allow themselves to take a break from all their awaiting responsabilities and just enjoy each other. The strong commander’s arms were tightly wounded around the ambassador’s frame and the scent, the otherworldly feeling of her blonde lover pressed flushed to her chest made Lexa’s head spin and sent electric waves of heat straight to her increasingly aching core. Just when the older girl thought she could fly with the mere feeling of Clarke’s lips against her own, she felt the holly press of her _niron’s_ warm tongue grazing her bottom lip and begging for entrance. Entrance that Lexa granted without having to think about it and her mind went absolutely _numb_.

That’s when their kiss turned from innocent to wet and messy and desperate.

The Wanheda’s velvety-soft tongue stroked heavenly agile strokes against her palate as one hand pulled and toyed at brown curly hair at the base of her slim neck while the other gripped the fabric of the commander’s coat in a tight fist. She was entirely helpess to the low, groan-like moan that escaped her throat as a result to all the sensations she was experiencing. Clarke was everywhere. Her godly sent invaded her nostrils with every single breath she took. The feeling of her magnificent body under her wandering hands was pure perfection. And the taste of her on Lexa’s tongue as it slipped through parted pink lips and sensually massaged the blonde’s tongue made her knees go weak and buckle under her weight. She felt another shot of warm wetness pouring out of her now throbbing center and she needed more. The commander of all thirteen clans needed more. She was so intensely in love with _Klark kom Skaikru_ and she needed more. She needed to feel their hot skin rubbing together without the useless layers of their clothes. She needed to feel the tender skin of their bare breasts pressing together as she whispered endless words of love into Clarke’s ear. She needed to show Clarke how desired she was. She needed the gentle touch of her love on her, _in_ her.

Lexa wanted to make love to and with Clarke all night until their bodies were completely spent and sweaty and breathless.

With that thought in head, Lexa let her hands roam down her lover’s body until they cupped and firmly squeezed the roundness of her ass before she took her by surprise and hoisted her up on her hips by the back of her knees. As soon as the blonde attached her legs to her waist, Lexa attacked her pale neck with loving kisses, which quickly turned wet as she licked and nipped and sucked at tender skin. Clarke’s needy moans and rapidly increasing wetness between her legs everything Lexa needed to slowly move them to the double bed behind. When they got there, she carefully, with all the tenderness and reverence in the world, like she was the most precious and fragile being in the whole universe, laid her _niron_ in the middle of the cot and had to stop her ministrations, for the sight of Clarke positively knocked all the remaining air from her lungs.

Clarke, with her darkening rich blue eyes and heaving chest and red swollen lips was trully a sight to behold. She was irrevocably, without the shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful thing Lexa had ever had the luck to laid eyes on. A beauty such as Clarke Griffin kom skaikru deserved nothing less than to be worshipped.

Her knowledge of gonasleng seemed like it had completely flown from her brain as she returned in the warm nest of Clarke’s silky neck to get back where she lefted.

“ _Beja Klark. Ai meizen, meizen niron. Ai gaf in gon dula op hod in gon yu. Ai hod yu in kom ething ai laik. Yu ste my tombom_.”

When she lifted her love’s chin with her index finger to look into her eyes, Clarke had to blink back tears at the sheer love and vulnerability swimming in them. How immensely in love she was with her.

“Love… I love you with all I am, too. My heart.”

“Let me show you.” Was Lexa’s quiet plea.

And really, who was she to deny her anything?

Clarke moved to bring back the brunette’s appealing lips back to hers when a loud, obnoxious knock at the door broke the peacefulness of their moment of intimacy. The knowing voice of none other than Raven Reyes, of _fucking_ course, resonated into the space of their room and Clarke wanted to punch her. Lexa glared at the door like it had personally offended her.

“Time to stop jumping each other’s bones, lovergirls. You have a total of ten minutes to get out of bed, put on some clothes and meet us in the dining hall. Apparently, Kane had had a big dinner planned in honour of the commander’s visit, which hello, nobody knew of. Anyway, look decent. Reyes out.”

Clarke groaned like a petulant child. Someday, Raven Reyes would make her go mad.

* * * *

They were gathered around a long table made with the ones that normally are around the space of the cafeteria they pushed together. At one end of the dining surface sat Kane, Abby to his right and Jackson, who had returned from TonDC the day before, to his left. In the middle rested Jasper, Monty right next to him, and Miller across them. Bellamy, Raven and Lexa’s warriors were spread around them. Finally, at the opposite end of the table resided Lexa herself, where Indra flanked her left side and Clarke her right. Beside Clarke sat Octavia while Lincoln sat to the commander’s general’s left across them.

Conversations flowed quite easily and the atmosphere was light and cheerful, everyone enjoying a good meal after a long day, and a long journey for Lexa and her group. The chancellor had made a small speech at the beginning of dinner to formally welcome the commander and express from behalf his clan their pleasure at being their hosts. Finally, they all shared a toast and began to eat eagerly.

Now it was well into the meal and well into the night and alcohol was being generously drank.

“Commander, there is something I need to know.” Raven asked and Clarke didn’t like the too innocent look on the girl’s face. At all.

Lexa’s hand stilled where it circled gentle patterns on the blonde thigh and furrowed her brow just a little bit. “What is it, _Reivon kom Skaikru_?”

The mechanic pointedly avoided her friend’s gaze and Clarke decided she was up to no good when she saw that specific glint in the Latina’s browns she had when she was about to make something explode. _Oh no._

“Well, you know-”

“Lexa, I’m tired.” Clarke faked a sleepy face and little yawn, hoping it would be distraction enough.

Sure enough, as soon as the words left her mouth, the commander was out of her seat and up on her feet, already in the process of pulling her love’s chair.

“Would you like to go to bed? I will guide you to your room, Clarke.” She said keenly, with the same tenderness she always reserved for her lover coating her voice.

Raven snorted.

“Nevermind, I have my answer. God Clarke, this girl is _so_ whipped for you.” Clarke glared at her but her blush betrayed her.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s honeyed voice inquired with soft eyes that only made her blush more and had Raven looking even more smug, if such thing was even possible.

“It’s okay _niron_ , you can sit down.” The blonde girl said gently. Though when Lexa was once again seated, her head was tilted on the side and a confused expression showed in her face. She was every bit the epitome of a curious golden retriever puppy.

“Clarke, why would _Reivon kom Skaikru_ say I am ‘whipped’ for you? I do not understand, I would never willingly hurt you, Clarke, lest whip you.”

Raven choked on her wine and coughed uncontrollably while simultaneously laughing maniacally. Octavia slapped her on the back while she tried her best to hide the smile that threatened to break through at her commander’s confusion, but Indra’s scowl suggested her to do otherwise.

Clarke only got redder and redder.

Lexa just looked very serious and extremely confused. Was this a _Skaikru_ tradition, to whip their partners?

As much as Clarke felt incredibly embarrassed by the sudden change of topic, she couldn’t help but be extremely endeared by her girlfriend’s puzzlement. “Don’t listen to her, love. A lot of things Raven says don’t make sense.”

“How dare you! Well then if homegirl Clarke won’t tell you what being ‘whipped’ for someone means, hell I’ll tell you, Commander.” Raven voiced with certainty and finality.

Sensing how tensed her love was, Lexa repositionned her hand on her tigh and squeezed gently. Clarke relaxed instantly and enveloped elegant hand in hers.

“Go ahead, Reyes.” Raven smirked victoriously before she pointed to Lincoln, who happened to have a fork full of food halfway to his mouth. She then looked at Lexa.

“Watch this.” The girl gripped Octavia by her shoulders and frantically searched for nonexistent injuries. The warrior looked at her like she was mentally deranged.

“OCTAVIA! OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?”

Barely a second later, Lincoln abandoned what he was doing and was out of his chair, bolting to his love’s side with a panicked face. He shoved the small mechanic out of his way and began to inspect every inch of Octavia’s body for any sign of injury.

“Octavia, _hodnes_! Where does it hurt? Can you hear me? Do you have a problem breathing? Can you talk to me? Do you need anything? I will take care of you, _niron_.”

His hands were delicately taken off her by Octavia as the girl reassured him, the annoyance in her features and voice so very clear. “ _Dula op nou get daun, Linkon. Ai ste os._ Raven is only being Raven.”

Raven’s thumb pointed in the direction of the man. “See? This is the definition of being whipped, commander.”

“Caring for a loved one makes one ‘whipped’?” Lexa still sounded incredibly unsure, to Raven’s entertainment.

“Not quite. Perhaps you would better understand if I’d use you and Clarke as an exemple. Oh and by the way, you two are so fucking whipped for one another I swear. Anyway, what would be your immediate reaction if Clarke here told you she were cold?”

“I would drape thick furs around her and I would personally draw her a hot bath to warm her up. Perhaps I would light some candles to relax and soothe her. Also, I would summon my healer to see to her health.” She said as if it were the most obvious, normal thing to do.

Clarke looked like a hopelessly in love idiot, Octavia and Lincoln were positively lost in their own world, Raven looked smug and Indra merely rolled her eyes.

“See? You would do everything over the top for Clarke over nothing, that’s what I’m talking about. Judging by your answer, you would not hesitate to give Clarke anything and everything she desires, without her having to ask you a single thing. Am I wrong?”

Fighting the warmth that threatened to turn into a rosy blush on her cheeks, Lexa gave a barely visible shake of her head and turned to her love.

“Clarke, I think _Reivon kom Skaikru_ was right. It would appear I am indeed very whipped for you.”

* * * * 

After what had to be one of the most embarrassing dinner of her life, Clarke had dragged Lexa into their room and they were now laying in each other’s arms on their bed, limbs so tangled together one would have to squint really hard to distinct which legs were Clarke’s and which arms were Lexa’s. Granted, they probably looked like the perfect example of that one cheesy, clingy couple she’d see in old rom-coms that always used to make her nauseous and rolling her eyes so far back in their sockets she’d see stars and hiss in pain. Although, because it was her Lexa, Clarke couldn’t care less of what they looked like. They were alone in the privacy of their room away from prying eyes, anyway. Fifteen year old Clarke could be damned.

They were content just to enjoy the comfort of their embrace and the soothing silence. The tightness and softness of their hold and gentle kisses on lips and cheeks and nose and forehead expressing much more than words ever would. The lullaby of tender hearts was a canorous ballad in the still serenity drifting in the air. Clarke traced the hard pattern of her love’s killer jawline while massaging the nape of her neck and made the brunette purr like a small kitten from the feeling of it all. The blonde felt the corner of her blues turn soft as she looked at her.

“You didn’t tell me you would come to Arkadia.” Clarke hushed, so as to not break the pleasant silence around them. Her tone wasn’t at the least judgmental, rather it was inquisitive and warm.

Lexa didn’t immediately replied, instead she simply tightened her hold on her sky girl and bashfully nuzzled her neck to hide the flush she knew was about to grow on her cheeks. Clarke, to her immense delight, didn’t need to see Lexa’s face to witness the shy smile on her love’s lips, for she could feel it just barely grazing her neck. She would always find it wholeheartedly enchanting, how the commander of the thirteen clans had the capacity to go from absolutely badass to a little love ball in a matter of seconds. She unashamedly revelled in the fact that only she could bring that precious side out of the commander. It was completely adorable.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Came the timid muffled sound of Lexa’s harmonious voice and Clarke’s entire being swooned. Lexa truly was a darling.

“And surprise me you did. I missed you so much, you have no idea how erratic I felt when I heard of your possible presence.” She placed a lingering kiss on the brunette's mane, which made the older girl dove deeper in the crook of her neck.

“I ached for your presence, too. I did not want to wait another three days to reunite with you in Polis. Three weeks was long enough. That, and I wanted you by my side for our ride home. Your company is always a comfort to me.” She tenderly brushed her lips against the hollow of the blonde’s throat and now Clarke was the one who purred like a kitten.

“So is yours, love. I miss our bed and our furs. I miss home.”

Lexa lifted her head to gaze into astonishing cerulean eyes and her chest expanded with all the affection she felt for the girl that was unbelievingly hers. “I miss it also. I miss my nightbloods and all our other people there. I almost even miss Titus’s lectures.” She said teasingly with mischieve dancing in her eyes, and if this wasn’t one of the prettiest sights Clarke had ever seen. Both girl laughed at the memory of the Flamekeeper and his intricate nature.

When their laughter subsided, their previous silence returned and embraced them for a while until Clarke blinked and remembered the iPod Raven fixed she had in her pants's pocket.

“There’s something I’d like to show you, if you want.”

Lexa gently squeezed the thigh that was strewn over her waist. “Of course, _ai niron_. What is it?”

God, how she loved it when Lexa used trigedasleng pet names.

“Do you like music?” Clarke asked hopefully.

The corner of the other girl’s mouth lifted softly. “I do. Polis’s musicians are excellent.”

The blonde ambassador nodded affirmatively. “They are. So, there’s this thing Raven repaired and showed me a few days ago, I thought it'd interest you.” She picked the small metallic device out of its resting place and handed it to her brunette, who inspected it like it was some sort of complex puzzle.

“This is called an iPod. It has a ton of fonctions, such as playing music. Press on the round little button on the bottom to open it.”

When Lexa successfully opened and unlocked the thing, Clarke made her press the music application.

“What you see right now is the musical library of the device, you can press on any title you want or you can click on ‘shuffle’. It will randomly select a song and play it.” Lexa opted for the later option, she didn’t know any of the songs anyway.

The slow introduction of the piano followed by the violin transported Clarke, and Lexa marvelled at all the sounds coming out from the tiny little metal box.

 _I’ve waited a hundred years_  
_But I’d wait a million more_  
_For you_

_Nothing prepared me for  
The privilege of being yours_

_Yes I do_

_If I had only felt_  
_The warmth within your touch_  
_If I had only seen_  
_How you smile when you blush_  
_Or how you curl your lips_  
_When you concentrate enough_

_I would have known_

_What I was living for_

_What I’ve been living for_

_Your love is my turning page…_

As the melody kept playing, Clarke felt an overpowering wave of emotions crashing down on her. The song was beautiful, the harmonization of both the piano and violin was perfect. And the lyrics. God, the lyrics reflected everything she felt for Lexa, whose eyes had turned shiny and wet the more the song progressed.

_We’re tethered  
To the story we must have_

_When I saw you  
Well I knew we’d tell it well_

_With the wisper_  
_We will tame the vicious scenes_  
_Like a feather_  
_Bringing kingdoms to their knees…_

When it ended, Clarke was not ready for the sight that awaited her, for Lexa was openly crying. But the tears themselves wasn’t what made her tremble. It was her eyes and the smile that absolutely lit her wholly.

 _God_.

She had always knew, always had seen how the green of Lexa’s wide eyes reflected her every emotion when most of the time her words couldn’t. It has always captured her, always moved her. But now?

 _Holy christ_.

Lexa’s eyes were the most vulnerable and open she had ever seen them. They looked at Clarke with raw love and devotion and adoration and longing and want. She could feel the sheer love pouring out of every single droplet that left her emerald eyes and by the faint hitch of her throat and the slight wobble of her bottom lip glistening with salted water.

And her smile. Her smile was everything.

Trembling red lips pulled together to form the most beautiful smile of all times. Her lips stretched together and reached her ears and it was the most genuine and pure thing to ever exist. It lit up her face entirely and the extreme hapiness radiating off her body was enough to make Clarke feel dizzy.

With shaking hands and stuttering breath, Clarke cupped her girlfriend’s high cheekbones and brought their foreheads together, still too emotional to talk.

“Lexa..” She tried and the brunette placed her hands on hers where they rested on her cheeks.

“ _Hodnes_.. I don’t know what came over me. I just- the song, the words- I- they remind me so much of you, of us, of what you have brought into my life. What I thought I had lost forever.”

_Love, hapiness, hope._

Clarke brushed her lips to Lexa’s nose and let them linger there.

“All my life, I have been taught that love was weakness, that it was only a distraction. And at some point, I believed it, after everyone I lost, I was sure of it. But then you walked into my life, throwing me and my beliefs completely off-balance. At first I thought you naive because of how much your heart loved, I thought it clouded your judgement, thought it would eventually bring you to your knees. But after I saw you end the life of the boy you cared about to spare him extreme pain and miserable suffering, that is when I knew. I was completely wrong. How could love could be any less than strength when you were willing to sacrifice a part of your soul for someone else's benefit? And times after times after that, you have proved to me that the heart could never be a weakness. It is strength, only strenght.” She took one of Clarke’s hand in hers and placed it on her own chest, right where they could both feel a steady beat thumping. Her voice was even quieter than before.

“ _Ai tombon, ai uf_.”

Clarke was crying.

“Together we will bring kingdoms to their knees.” She said with a small smile as she referred to the song’s lyrics.

The Ground was a dangerous place filled with uncertainties, always changing. But right now, with Lexa letting her in wholly and completely inside the deepest parts of her heart while looking at her with her eyes that contained the most beautiful love in the world, Clarke was sure of one thing that would never change.

Lexa was the love of her life.

Every single piece of who she was, Clarke would cherish and treasure for as long as she would breathe.

She pressed the ghost of a kiss on Lexa’s lips and let hers hovering there as she mumbled breathily over them.

“Make love to me.”

Lexa shifted them delicately so she could placed Clarke on her lap, the blonde girl’s legs coming around her waist to eliminate any space between their chests. The other girl softly kissed the skin over the blonde’s heart.

“You needs are my own, my love. Always.”

* * * * 

Much to Clarke’s displeasure, they had to get up at the ungodly time of dawn, for they were to leave Arkadia at sunrise. It took everything she had in her to get herself out of the warmth of Lexa’s embrace and out of bed. In fact, she’s pretty sure she got them a little late because of all her whining and protesting and latching at Lexa like a koala. The couple of extra minutes between the sheets were worth it.

They would eat on their way, so Clarke’s mom and friends and Kane all had to wake up at the same time as Lexa’s entourage to bid them goodbye.

She had already talked to most of her friends, only Octavia and, of course, her mom remained. She was talking to Indra’s second as Lexa, surprisingly, seemed engaged in a serious conversation with her mother. She made a note to herself to ask her love about that when they had time.

“Going back to Polis, uh? How do you feel?” The fiery warrior said in a tentative but genuine tone.

“I can’t wait to be back. I love being with you guys, I really do. It’s just…” Clarke trailed off as she seemed to lack the appropriate words to express her feelings. Octavia seemed to get what her unspoken words meant, anyway. She always did.

“It’s just that Arkadia doesn’t feel like home anymore. Polis does. I get it, I have never felt at home here, I never could. And I think I never will.” She said as she looked past the blonde’s shoulders and around the high metallic fence of what was once the Ark. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her jaw set in a hard line, though Clarke could see past that rough exterior.

“But..?” The older girl finished knowingly.

Octavia sighed in resignation. “But I don’t know if I ever will be able to leave completely. Sometimes, I feel like there’s something keeping me here. I don’t like it, don’t like all those iron gates surrounding me, it’s suffocating.”

Knowing Octavia and the history of her childhood, it wasn’t something she didn’t expect. “I get where you’re coming from. Now that I live in Polis, I feel trapped every time I come here. You know you could always come live in the capital with Lincoln. Bellamy would understand, eventually. I know you don’t want to leave him, but you belong in the forest, O. And living in Polis or TonDC or wherever else wouldn’t mean that you wouldn’t see him again. Just look at me.”

The girl looked to the ground beneath their feet and mumbled softly. “We don’t see you a lot these days. Not anymore.”

If it were a few months back, Clarke would have taken that as a reproach. Though now it was clear it was just Octavia’s way to say she missed her.

“I guess we don’t. But I don’t regret my choice. Now that we are safely part of the coalition and peace has settled over the clans, I don’t need to be around as much. I have given everything I could for our people since we have landed on the Ground, that’s all I’ve been doing. It was time I do something for myself. And I feel so good about it. You should try it. At least, think about it.” Clarke said as she lightly bumper her shoulder with Octavia’s, a silent show of affection she knew the younger girl would appreciate.

The dark-haired warrior lifted the corner of her mouth. “I will. Bye, Clarke. May we meet again.”

Octavia didn’t resist to her friend’s open arms and hugged her tightly as the blonde whispered with certainty in her ear. “We will.”

“Take care of her, will you?” Abby asked as they clasped their forearms together in departure. She sounded emotional at the imminent retreat of her daughter, though she tried as best as she could to mask it.

“I would do anything for your daughter, Abby Griffin.” Lexa said with such passion and resolve it stunned the doctor. It was evident how important her daughter was to the Commander with the way she talked about her. Abby was glad her baby had found someone like Lexa. Someone she knew would always care for Clarke when she couldn’t. It was reassuring.

“I know.” The older woman said with a serene smile, one that Lexa returned with her own faint, barely there one.

As the brunette turned around to mount her horse, Abby took Lexa and herself by surprise when she called her back. “Wait!”

The Commander rotated on her heels to face once again the woman.

“Thank you.”

Abby simply said. It was only two words, but what Lexa saw in her brown eyes implied so much more.

_Thank you for taking care of my daughter the way you do. Thank you for loving her. Thank you for being there for her when I was not. I am grateful._

Lexa slightly nodded. “It is the least I can do. She deserves everything.”

“She does.”

* * * *

“Mom.”

When she felt her daughter’s hand on her shoulder, Abby quickly turned around and embraced her baby in a bear hug, which Clarke fervently returned.

“Oh, sweetheart. I will miss you so much.” Clarke hid her face in the safe place of the crook of her mother’s neck and deeply inhaled her familiar scent.

“I’ll miss you too, mom. You can come visit me anytime, and I’ll come to see you whenever I can. I promise.”

Abby kissed the top of her head and herself took in the smell of her daughter as she closed her eyes. “Okay. Now go before I decide to keep you with me.” She teased to lighten the mood. It made Clarke chuckle.

“Goodbye, mom. Until we see each other again.”

Abby’s vision blurred with a few tears as she smiled at her daughter.

“Bye, baby.”

* * * * 

Lexa was waiting for her on her horse with their people on their own steeds behind her at the opening of Arkadia and offered the blonde her hand to help her mount the beast when she was near enough.

She revelled at the feeling of Clarke’s warm backside pressed snugly against her front as they began their journey back to Polis. A journey that would be considerably more pleasant now that her love was safe and content by her side. The thought brought a small grin to her lips and a flutter in her stomach.

It was a splendid morning with a bright sun and fresh breeze and Lexa was happy. She had Clarke and Clarke had her and they were going back home, where they shared chambers and a bed. Where they fell asleep and woke up together every single day. She couldn’t ask for more.

Caught in the bliss of the moment, Lexa discretely leaned forward and kissed her niron on her cheek before she murmured in her ear. “Are you ready to go home, _ai hodnes_?”

Clarke allowed her eyes to close at the question.

She could see wild little children running around the streets of the market place with wooden swords and bows in hands. She could smell the aromas of spices and crisp leaves. She could feel the rhythmic beat of hands tapping against stretched animal skins as people danced with abandon around firepits. She could see vivid shades of green and soft smiles and wild brunette curls. She could feel the tender press of lips against skin and lean arms encircling her. She could hear the sweetest echoes of whispered words of love.

She let the visions play in a loop behind her closed eyelids with a fond smile before she opened them, only to turn around and gaze into those greens.

“I am.”

She wasn't sure if she was talking about the prospect of going back to Polis. A part of her knew she already was home.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww I love them so much*.* I'd love to know all about your thoughts, reading comments on my work always makes my day, so don't hesitate!
> 
> Translation:  
> Niron: loved one/lover  
> Hodnes: love  
> Os sintaim, Heda. Ai ste hir gon tel op yu dei de en ste ogud gon bants en dei de yu gapa ste ogud gon yu. Gou gon soujoun gon Arkadia: Good morning, Heda. I came to inform you that everyone is set to leave and your horse is waiting for you. It is time to march on Arkadia  
> Mounin, ai hodnes: Welcome, my love  
> Ai hodnes..meizen niron..ai tombom..ai gaif in yu spika gon ain: My love..beautiful lover/loved one..I want you mouth on mine  
> Beja Klark. Ai meizen, meizen niron. Ai gaf in gon dula op hod in gon yu. Ai hod yu in kom ething ai laik. Yu ste ai tombom: Please Clarke. My beautiful, beautiful lover/loved one. I want to make love to you. I love you with all that I am. You are my heart.  
> Dula op nou get dayn, Linkon. Ai laik os: Don't worry, Lincoln. I am well  
> Ai tombom, ai uf: My heart, my strength 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are interested, here's the list of the songs I used:
> 
> Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra  
> Powerful by Major Lazer ft Ellie Golding  
> La vie en rose by Cristin Milioti  
> Turning page by Sleeping at last


End file.
